O ódio pode virar amor?
by Lilian Evans Higurashi
Summary: Lily e James se conhesse e se apaixonam, mas quando eles entram em Hogwarts , tudo parece mudar e o amor vira ódio. E agora? Será que o ódio pode virar amor?
1. Default Chapter

_Cap. I Lílian. Trouxa.Tiago. Bruxo. _

_Alguma coisa em comum até agora???_

**N.A:**_Oiiiiiiiiii_

_Eu me chamo Lílian Evans Higurashi E vou começar a postar minhas fics aqui!_

_Aí vai a 1ª! De Lily e James_

_Beijos_

_C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M!!!_

_Lily_

****

Olá. Quem eu sou?? Eu sou um alguém. Um alguém que presenciou toda aquela história.

Suponho que vocês queiram saber o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, no ano de 1976? Errei?

Acho que não, porque tirei dez nos meus NOM'S e também nos meus NIEM'S de adivinhação. Não sei quem é você por isso também não vou me apresentar. Não acho justo.

Vocês saberão quem eu sou, queuando eu souber quem é você. E queuanto a história, terei prazer de contá-la a você. É de minha confiança, sabe? Hoje, no ano de 2.004, ainda me lembro do que aconteceu naquele ano... Naquela vida.

Quem sou??

Oras, você terá de me provar ser bom de adivinhação. Eu já sei quem és. Ou não?

Aí vai a primeira dica. Se tiver um palpite de quem sou, envie um e-mail para mim.( viu?

Agora sou chique, além de bruxa, tenho e-mail) o meu é: 

Eu sempre vou estar perto de uma pessoa.

Bem, posso começar a contar a história?? Sim?

No final da primavera, ainda havia alguma neve na Rua das Magnólias, o clima estava quente e agradável.

Porém aquela manhã resolvera nevar. E ninguém gosta de levantar da cama com neve. Bem, Lílian Evans teria de fazê-lo...

- Ahuan... bocejou Lílian Evans, desanimada. Hoje seria mais um dia chato de escola. Não. Hoje seria mais um dia chato, só que agora, ela, Lílian Evans, Estudaria na 5ª série do ensino fundamental da escola Hight School Turns , junto com sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Petúnia estava no primeiro ano do Colegial, e tinha 15 anos. Ela era alta, sempre carrancuda, olhos castanhos escuros, e cabelos castanho-claro. Era sempre mal-humorada, e ´ metida ´.

Lílian, tinha 10 anos. Era alta, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes-esmeralda, que deixavam muitos garotos( inclusive o namorado de Petúnia, Válter Dursley) literalmente caídos por ela. Lílian se levantou, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, mudou o uniforme do colégio e foi tomar café. Na cozinha, Lílian encontrou sua mãe, Lavínea Evans, seu pai, Marcus Evans, e sua irmã, como devia esperar Lílian, mal-humorada, Petúnia.

- Bom Dia!! Diz educadamente Lílian.

- Bom Dia, querida Responderam os pais de Lílian.

- Coma logo, Lílian, se não vamos nos atrasar!!!

- Sim, sim!! Tá bom!!! Você não podia me cumprimentar, não hein?!!

- Não, porque se não vou me atrasar, logo no 1º dia de aula, por sua culpa, como sempre!!! Você só existe para atrapalhar a minha vida Lílian, Impressionante!! E...

- Bom dia pra você também

depois do café

- Tchau mãe, Tchau pai

- Tchau Lílian querida!!!!!!! Responderam os pais de Lílian

- Bye gente!!!!

- Tchauzinho Petúnia!

- vamos logo Lílian!!

- Tá bom, tá bom ....!!!

Lílian e Petúnia caminham apressadas para escola, até que Lílian desvia sua atenção docemente para um garoto que passa do outro lado da rua. Cabelos negros, muito despenteados, ou simplesmente rebeldes. Olhos castanho-esverdeados envolvidos pelo

Aro do óculos que ele utilizava. Devia Ter uns onze ou doze anos, Lílian não sabia, ele era alto e bonito, ela logo pensou, muito bonito. Demorou até perceber que ela havia parado no meio da calçada e que já havia várias pessoas parando e observando aquela cena. O engraçado, reparou Lílian, é que ele também havia parado para observá-la.

Aquela garota continua à me observar Pensa o menino, ou melhor, ##### ###### Será que ela descobrira que ele era bruxo?? Se isso fosse verdade, sua avó iria matá-lo queuando chegasse em casa.- Mas ela é muito bonita... Pena ser trouxa... pensa Tiago, tristemente. Observa agora a outra a garota, aparentemente mais velha parar ao lado da 1ª. Deve ser irmã. Ele pensou. Parece ser mais velha que ela. E também não é bonita. Completa ele, notando o sinal verde e atravessando calmamente a rua. Foi andando calmamente até a garota, e começou a olhar profundamente nos olhos verdes da mesma.

- Olá. Meu nome é _Tiago Potter_. Como se chama?

**Petúnia Evans**

Minha irmã idiota, Lílian, havia parado no meio da calçada e ficou olhando para um garoto. Agora mesmo que nós íamos nos atrasar pensei. Mas olhei para Lílian. Ela não parecia estar ali. Estava, sem dúvida, divagando... Olhei para o garoto. Pelo menos, era bonito. Bonito??? LINDO!!!! Naquele dia, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele. Ele atravessou a rua e veio em nossa direção. Deve ter vindo perguntar para mim, quem era a doida parada no meio da 'rua' olhando para ele, que nem uma retardada. Mas não!!!!!!!! Como sempre, tudo o que eu quero, o que eu gosto, sempre, sempre acaba sendo da Lílian. Por que seria diferente?? Ele não veio falar comigo e sim com ELA, com a idiota da LILIAN!!!

Olá Disse ele, meigamente. Me apaixonei pelo tom de voz dele. Meu nome é Tiago Potter Leu meu pensamento, fofo?? Eu estava me perguntando como você se chama!!! Como se chama?

_Continua..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

**N.A(2).: **_Pensaram q se livraram de mim com aquela pequena nota acima???_

_Pensaram errado_

_Vim aqui pedir, implorar, suplicar_

_COMENTEM!_

_Pelo amor de Deus, Merlin, Kami, Buda, ou qq outro ser divino!_

_C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M!!!!!!!_

_e deixem essa pessoa q vos fala dando saltos de alegria!!!!!!!!_

_Bjos_

_Lily_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**O 1º Encontro. Seria amor a primeira vista???**

Lílian Evans

Ele veio em minha direção (já repeti isso em três pontos de vista... vocês já devem tá me xingando... Me desculpa, mas se eu não fizer isso vocês não entendem!!!!!) e, docemente, falou.

Olá. Meu nome é Tiago Potter. Como se chama?? Ele disse olhando em meus olhos, e me deixando paralisada. Tudo o q eu consegui dizer, foi um:

Olá. Meu nome é Lílian Evans. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Encantado. O prazer é todo meu! A srtª é muito bonita, srtª Evans.

Me chame de Lílian, por favor, Sr Potter...

Só se você me chamar de Tiago...

Tudo bem, Sr... qr dizer, Tiago..

Você vem sempre aqui...? Nessa hora eu congelei, aqla era uma cantada?? Era a 1ª da minha vida!!!!!!!! Ele corou, notei! Como ele era LINDO!!!!!

Minha escola fffica aalli.. Digo, coro ao perceber q gaguejei. Ele não diz nada, simplesmente sorri, um sorriso tão lindo!!! E concorda com a cabeça afirmativamente e sai dizendo:

Nós vamos nos ver de novo Lílian Evans!!!!

Ok, Não se esqça de q você prometeu, Tiago Potter!!!!!!

Ele sorri, e continua indo embora, Tão Lindo!!!!!!

Nesse instante, lembro de Petúnia. Olho para o lado mas ela já não esta mais ali. Me preocupo, mas continuo caminhando em direção a escola... Ai ai, ele era tão lindo, o Tiago Potter... Ao chegar na escola, vejo Petúnia, Cathlane Martinne, e Válter Dursley lá. Cathlane estava segurando vela, porq Petúnia e Válter namoram, mas ela tava com uma cara de 'to me lixando'. Virei para o lado e me deparei com Marine. Quase chorei.

-MARINE!!??? Eu grito, ela me olha com uma cara de 'hãn??'

LILIAN????????? Ela grita, mais alto q eu, e corre para me abraçar.

Vamos continuar juntas, Lily!!!!

Pra sempre, lembra do juramento???

Claro Lily!!!! Melhores amigas para SEMPRE!!!

Tava com saudade!!!!

Eu Também!! Lily!! Quais são as novi???

Eu fui conversar com a Mary num canto... Todos tavam olhando até q...

- Oi, Lílian...

Olá, Mariene...

EU TAVA COM SAUDADES!!!! grita Mariene

EU TAMBÉM!!!!!!!!! Eu grito depois.

Marine???

Mariene!!!

Q bom te ver!!! elas dizem juntas, se abraçando.

Marine Boot, tem onze anos, é mais velha q eu. Nós temos a mesma altura, somos magras. Ela tem cabelos negros, ondulados, e na altura do ombro. E é estudiosa, tira sempre o segundos lugares. Por q?? Porq eu tiro os primeiros...Tem olhos verde-azulados, não são nem uma cor nem outra, são muito bonitos, e ela é minha melhor amiga. Tem personalidade forte, mas é muito doce conosco. É carinhosa e meiga...

Já Mariene Bones tem 10 anos e é mais velha q eu também. É a mais baixinha, tem cabelos loiros muuuuiitttto cacheados, q alcançam a cintura. É a menos estudiosa do grupinho e varia entre o terceiro e quarto lugar. É média, nem muito magra, nem muito gorda. Tem olhos castanho-claro, e não é nada tímida ao contrário de mim e de Mary. A Mari é muito extrovertida e abusada, vamos dizer...

Eiii Lily!!! Chama Mary, passando as mãos na frente dos meus olhos.

Hãn? Digo, estava divagando...

Hahahahah elas riem, e eu coro.

Nós estávamos nos perguntando Lily.... Começa Mary, q cora e para no meio.

Se você estava assim, porq esta apaixonada por alguém... Completa Mari. EU coro e repondo, meio q gaguejando

Bemm, érh, sssimm... Falo, ou melhor gaguejo, corando mais q nunca..

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lily!!!! Qm é??? Elas falam em coro.

Vocês não o conhecem!!! Digo

Mas você sim!!! Q custa falar o nome, Lily???

Bem, Mari, é q eu o conheci vindo para a escola, então não se pode dizer q eu o conheço direito. Digo calmamente.

Mas você sabe o nome dele??? Pergunta Mary, começando a suspirar.

Sim... Digo, parando para um suspiro coletivo.

QUAL É?? elas dizem em coro.

Tiago. Ai ai ai... Tiago Potter.

Aeeeeeeeeeeeee Lily!!! Mas ele não é da nossa escola, né? Diz Mari

Não. Mas ele é muito lindo!! Digo, suspirando

Ppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Logo toca a porcaria de sinal, q me fez dar um pulo. Nós fomos em direção as salas. Teríamos um bando de aulas chatas.

Tiago Potter

Ao me despedir daqla garota, voltei para casa, com pó de flu. "ela é muito bonita" me pegava pensando. Acho q me apaixonei por ela... Mas se vovó me descobre...

Então é esse o famoso amor à 1ª vista?? Ai ai... O q será q Lílian Evans está fazendo agora??

Lílian Evans

1ª aula, geografia.

Me peguei escrevendo Tiago Potter em todas as folhas do meu caderno... Não me importei muito. Não tinha matéria afinal...

2ª aula, História.

Desta vez, eu não tive muita escolha... Eu DETESTO história... Fiqi viajando para saber... O q ele estava fazendo???

3ª aula, História.

Tempos seguidos... mereço??

RECREIO. (15 min.)

Oi Mary, Mari!

Oi Lily! elas responderam juntas.

Q acham de ir dormir lá em casa, hoje?

Se minha mãe deixar... Respondeu Mary

A minha deixa... Mas eu tenho q avisar... Falou Mari

Vamos no telefone lá, na secretaria?

Tudo bem, Lily Falou Mary e Mari apenas concordou com a cabeça. para qm ainda bóia, Mary, com Y no FINAL, é o apelido da MARINE( MarY), e Mari com I no FINAL, é o apelido da MARIENE.( MarI)

Com licença falo educadamente Poderíamos utilizar o telefone?

Claro Srtª Evans. Está ali! disse a Sr.ª Crockford.

Obrigada. respondo e eu, Mary e Mari fomos lá.

Alo? Começou, ainda incerta Mary.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III. **

**As ligações. Ah!! E as surpresas também...**

**O Reencontro inesperado**

- Oi, sim tá tudo bem Mãe. Não, não aconteceu nada de errado.- disse ela, parecendo suspirar.

-Porq eu to ligando? Ah!! É porque a Lily me convidou pra dormir hoje na casa dela. Eu posso? Hãn? Sério? Mesmo?- Disse Mary, um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

-Há então tá, sim eu vou me cuidar mãe. Não, pode ficar tranqüila, eu não vou dormir tarde. Sim a Lily e a Mari ficaram na minha sala. É, você não pode mesmo imaginar como estou feliz. Sério. Beijos. Tá eu vou direto pra casa da Lily. Sim, sim eu vou obedecer os pais dela. Tá Bom, eu te ligo na hora de dormir. Beijos. Pra você Também. Eu vou me cuidar. Tchau.- Ela disse, finalmente pondo o telefone no gancho.

-E aí, ela deixou Mary?- Perguntou Mari

-Sim, Mari. Mas eu não me lembro da metade das coisas q ela disse pra eu não fazer.

-Hahahahaha Começamos a rir.

-Bem, agora, eu vou domar a fera!!!!- Disse Mari, fazendo todas nós sorrirmos de novo.

-Alo? Disse Mari, Incerta.

-Ahn! É você, inútil?? Chama a mamãe!- disse Mari. Ela tinha o costume de chamar o irmão mais velho dela, q tinha 15 anos, de inútil.

-Alo? Oi mãe!!! É a Mari! Olha, você libera pra eu ir na casa da Lily? É q eu vou dormir lá, por isso eu quis avisar. Tá, você tem razão, foi a Lily e a Mary q me lembraram! Mas você deixa? Sério? Beijinhos, valeu e Tchau!!!!

-Liberou?- perguntamos, eu e Mary, assim q ela pôs o telefone no gancho.

-Claro!- Ela falou.

Ppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Ai!!!!! -digo eu

-Ai!!!!! -diz Mari

-Ai!!!!! -diz Mary

-Se continuar assim- eu digo, tentando me acalmar, e pondo a mão no peito.

-Até o fim do ano, temos um ataque do coração!!!- Completo. E ao mesmo tempo, Mary e Mari concordam.

_4ª aula, Inglês_

"timo, adoro línguas. Anoto rapidamente o q a professora escreve no quadro. Pensando no q vai acontecer mais tarde, e q pela 1ª vez no dia, esqci Tiago.

Ou não?

_5ª aula, Espanhol_

Oba, ganhei meu dia. A professora fez uma gincana e eu ganhei em 1º lugar e Jefferson em 2º. Ele é muito bonito, observo, e não para de olhar pra mim...

_6ª aula, Matemática._

Gosto de matemática, não foi tão ruim assim, mas podia ser melhor...

_Bem _melhor...

_ A) 3 ab- 2x xy-10 xy13 _

ai aia i... O Q É ISSO?????

Fim da aula, eu, Mary e Mari fomos para casa, já q Petúnia ia dormir na casa do Válter hoje.

-Isso é bom, não tivemos q esperar...- fala Mari, q não gostava nada de Petúnia.

-Pois é- digo

-Gente, quem é aquele gato????- Mary indaga.

-Hã?- Falamos juntas, e olhamos para a direção apontada por Mary. Era ele...!!!!!

-Oi...- Falo corando, as duas olham para mim.

-Oi... -Ele responde, fazendo as duas corarem e olharem para ele e depois para mim.

-Tudo bem??

-Tudo.. -ele fala

-Lílian...

-O q foi?

-E-e-e-u, erh, bem, gostaria de saber, se você tem namorado...

-Não, por q?

-Por nada- ele parecia muito animado e feliz -Bem, eu cumpri a promessa, não?

-Sim- sorri -Mais cedo do q imaginei...

-É q... eu te achei muito legal...

Obrigada, Tiago... -Observei q Mary e Mari esse entreolharam e deram muitas risadinhas depois.

-Bem...- ele começa

-Então tchau, a gente se vê, Lílian Evans...

-Você prometeu de novo, Tiago Potter...

-E prometerei quantas vezes necessário...- ele diz, sorrindo, se aproximou de mim, e me beijou na face sussurrando:

-Porq me apaixonei por você...- ele saiu rapidamente do local, mas antes pude perceber, ele corou bastante.

-Aeeeeeeeeeeeee Lily!!! Falou Mari, me tirando de doces devaneios infantis

-Ele tá caidinho por você!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Completa Mary

-Vocês acham mesmo??? -Pergunto, ansiosa.

-Achamos, não. -Fala Mary.

-Temos CERTEZA!!!!.- Completa alegremente Mari

-Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lily!!!!!!!!!! Arrasando corações!!!!!!!- Fala Mari e eu coro.

-Pois é Mari. Vamos ficar pra titias.

-Vamos nada. Vai. Vocês viram??? O Márcio da 8ª tá afim de mim!!!!!!!

-Aiaiai... Vou sobrar....

-Q isso, Mary!!!

-Ai.. aiaiaiai...

-Você Lily, é a minha única amiga....

Assim, conversando, elas chegam na casa de Lílian.

-Oi Mãe, Oi pai!- Grito ao pisar em casa.

-Olá qrida!!! -responde minha mãe

-Entre, Lílian- Fala meu pai.

-Mãe, pai!! -digo ao chegar na cozinha.

-Sim?- Fala minha mãe

-Eu convidei a Mary e a Mari para dormirem aqui em casa. Tem algum problema??

-Não qrida. Olá Mary, Mari!!

- Olá Sr e Sra. Evans- Falam Mary e Mari ao mesmo tempo

-Tudo bem? -Pergunta Mary

-Tudo ótimo conosco, qrida. E você?- Pergunta minha mãe

-Tudo ótimo também.

-Podem subir, tomar um banho quentinho e vir jantar, será sopa.

-Oba!!! -exclama Mari

-Amo sopa!!- Ela prossegue

_Continua.._

**N.A. **_Oi gente!_

_Quero agradecer ao comentário da :_

**UsAkO-ChIi**

_Claro que eu quero o 2º cap.! Especialmente pra mim???;.; Vai ser uma honra!_

_Então esse é daki é **ESPECIALMENTE **pra vc!!!_

_Reviews, please!_

_E meu Msn é _

_Quem quiser me adicionar, já está permitido!_

_BBB´z ( Big beijos Bruxos)_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi_


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV 

**Hogwarts?**

**Teremos permissão para ir?**

Subimos, e tiramos zerinhoum para saber quem ia 1º. A ordem foi a seguinte.1ª Mary, 2ª eu, e 3ª Mari. Então, nessa ordem, tomamos banho, conversamos enquanto a outra tomava banho, nos trocávamos, e, após todas repetirmos esse circuito, descemos para jantar, uma deliciosa sopa de legumes, com macarrão e carne, quentinha, fumegante ( saindo fumaça).

Após isso, nós fomos todas para o meu quarto. Arrumamos dois cochonetes no chão. Decidimos, no par ou ímpar, qm ia ocupar qual cochonete, e começamos á conversar.

Você sabe muito bem, se você for uma garota, que, quando um grupinho se reúne na casa de alguém para passar a noite lá, fica o maior papo. O assunto? Bem, é variado. Desde as provas da escola, matérias que cada uma tem dificuldades, comparação de notas, até joguinhos de verdade ou conseqüência, garotos bonitos, como falar para um garoto q você está a fim dele, as cantadas mais fora de moda, assuntos obscenos, etc., e foi isso o que ocorreu. Em torno das 3 da manhã nós ainda não tínhamos ido dormir, resultando numa falta na aula do dia seguinte.

Bem, na manhã seguinte, eu acordei umas dez e pouco, e Mary já estava acordada, enquanto Mari dormia como um bebê. Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha, com Mary.

Lá encontrei minha mãe e meu pai conversando animadamente.

Bom dia para todos! digo, alegremente. Não Ter que ver Petúnia logo pela manhã, significava que eu teria um excelente dia.

Bom dia Lílian, Marine Disseram os dois juntos.

Bom dia! diz rapidamente Mary, parecendo corar.

Sentamos na mesa, e tomamos o café da manhã. Ficamos conversando com meus pais durante um tempo, e depois fomos em direção á sala de estar, para assistirmos um pouco de TV.

As 11 horas da manhã, Mari se levanta da cama um pouco corada por Ter sido a última a acordar. Nós falamos que tudo bem, e ela se sentou conosco para assistir TV. Até q eu escutamos um 'toc toc.'

DEVE SER O CORREIO, LÍLIAN. ATENDA POR FAVOR? – grita meu pai, lá da área. Ele e mamãe saíram logo depois.

Tá bom! Me levanto do sofá e vou atender. Abro a porta e nada vejo, à não ser, três envelopes, muito grossos. Os apanhei, e comecei à ler seus destinatários. Na frente da 1ª estava escrito:

_Srtª Mariene Bones_

_A Sala de Estar_

_Rua das Magnólias, 9_

_Little Whinging_

Continuei olhando a estranha carta...

narradora

Quando virou o envelope, Lílian viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H". Ela pegou o 2º envelope e leu:

_Srtª Marine Boot_

_A Sala de Estar_

_Rua das Magnólias, 9_

_Little Whinging_

Lílian virou a 2ª carta e viu a mesma coisa, o mesmo lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H". Ela pegou o 3º envelope e leu:

Srtª Lílian Evans 

_A Sala de Estar_

_Rua das Magnólias, 9_

_Little Whinging_

Lílian fechou a porta, meio abismada, e virou a sua carta. E, igualmente as das amigas, ela viu o mesmo lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H". Foi caminhando para a sala e, ao chegar lá, entregou os envelopes para cada uma dela, q igualmente a Lílian, ficaram examinando uma meia hora, até decidirem:

Quem abre primeiro? Perguntou Mary.

Eu não Apressou-se Lílian a dizer.

Eu também não. falou Mari

Ahhhhh Eu não vou abrir 1º não! Falou Mary

Então vamos abrir todas juntas., ok? Sugeriu Lílian

Ok Concordaram as duas prontamente.

Então 1, começou Lílian

2.., Prosseguiu Mary

E 3!Agora, garotas! Terminou Mari

Nessa hora, elas abriram as cartas.

Lílian Evans

Eu abri a minha carta, e comecei a ler silenciosamente:

**E**SCOLA DE**M**AGIA E **B**RUXARIA **H**OGWARTS

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_( Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Caciq Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srtª Evans,_

_Temos o prazer de informar q V.S ª tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta._

Mariene Bones

Eu abri a minha carta, logo após Lily fez o mesmo, e comecei a ler silenciosamente:

**E**SCOLA DE**M**AGIA E **B**RUXARIA **H**OGWARTS

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_( Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Caciq Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srtª Bones,_

_Temos o prazer de informar q V.S ª tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta._

Marine Boot

Eu abri a minha carta, logo após Mari fez o mesmo, e comecei a ler silenciosamente:

**E**SCOLA DE**M**AGIA E **B**RUXARIA **H**OGWARTS

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_( Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Caciq Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srtª Boot,_

_Temos o prazer de informar q V.S ª tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta._

Após eu acabar, olhei para Lily, que olhou para mim, e depois olhamos para Mari. 5 minutos depois, Lílian Evans desmaiou, dando uma coisa para eu e Mari pensarmos

Lily, Lily acorda! eu falava com lágrimas nos olhos

Por favor Lily! Acorda, por favor! Mari falava, também chorando.

Lílian, vamos, fala comigo!

Lily, responde Lily!

Sou eu, a Mary!

Lílian!

Lílian Evans

Do nada, eu senti tudo rodando e desmaiei. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, só vi luz de novo quando acordei. Mamãe e papai estavam ao meu lado, e o relógio marcava 18:00. "O que?" pensei " estive desmaiada por, em torno, 7 horas!"

Lílian? minha mãe fala.

Mamãe, papai? Cadê a Mary e a Mari?

Estamos aqui Lily. Você esta bem?

Sim... Acho que sim...

Acho que vocês tem o que conversar, não é, querida? Se quiser falar com Petúnia, ela está no quarto dela com Válter, e aquela amiga dela.

Sim, obrigada mamãe... digo dando um sorriso meigo.

De nada, querida! Agora, descanse. diz minha mãe saindo da sala junto com meu pai.

Lily! diz Mary Você não sabe o que aconteceu...

O que?

Quando você desmaiou, eu e Mari nos desesperamos

Aí, ligamos para os seus pais.

Eles Vieram pra cá rapidinho.

E chegaram junto com o porco e a sua irmã, e a nojenta da Cathlane Martinne.

Viram você caída no chão e eu e a Mari tentando te levantar.

A Mary já tava chorando.

Para Mari! Fala Mary corando e eu sorrio para ela

Ok, ok bebê chorão!

Vocês vão me contar ou não?

Ok, ok Lily, desculpa! elas falaram juntas.

Daí ele vieram até nós. Falou Mary

E te puseram aí, no sofá. Mari lembrou

Enquanto a Mari distraia os três idiotas e eu escondia as nossas cartas disse Mary

E eles nem perceberam, se você acredita Lily!

Acredito, eles são uns grandes idiotas!

Bem aí, eles subiram!

É! Mari parecia estar ficando com ódio... Falaram que tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar me escutando!

E nós contamos para seus pais.

Eles pareceram não acreditar até mostrarmos as cartas.

Após lerem, eles falaram que você seria o orgulho da família.

É !falaram que você seria a 1ª bruxa da família.

E que depois que a gente contasse tudo para você, iam querer conversar com você sozinhos.

E que iam chamar nossos pais para um jantar.

Para contar que nós somos bruxas.

E tentar convence-los a deixar a gente ir para Hogwarts juntas.

Ia ser demais.

Ia mesmo.

Não acha Lily?

Sim, Mary. Bem, eu vou ter que falar com eles agora... Tchauzinho

Tchau

Tchau e Boa Sorte, Lily!

Eu sorri e saio silenciosamente da sala.

Assim que cheguei na cozinha, meus pais estavam sentados na mesa de refeições. Minha mãe sorriu e acenou com a cabeça uma cadeira na frente deles. Engoli em seco e sentei lá. O clima estava muito silencioso, não gostava disso...

Lílian, querida, antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que só queremos o seu bem.

Você quer ir para essa tal de Hogwarts? perguntou meu pai, mais diretamente.

Sim, papai. Digo me sentindo mais á vontade.

Então você gostou da idéia de ser uma bruxa? Perguntou meu pai, surpreso

Sim. Não nego que fiquei um pouco surpresa, que estou surpresa, que acho que isso tudo não passa de um sonho... Tudo isso é verdade... Mas... digo meio incerta

Mas...? me encoraja meu pai.

Mas estou muito feliz com a idéia de não Ter que estudar essas matéria chatas e comuns, como história, geografia, etc... Vai ser um desafio, vai ser divertido, vou conhecer um monte de gente legal, ...

Lily, então você quer ir?

Sim, eu quero muito ir, mamãe.

Mas começou meu pai Você pode sofrer muito preconceito, por ser filha de gente que não é como eles, Lily..

Sim, acredito que isso possa ocorrer, mas acho que todos não vão me discriminar, e se isso acontecer, terei Mary e Mari, né?

Tudo bem, Lily... e é o que você quer, você vai ter...

Valeu mãe..

Combine com a Mary e com a Mari para comprarmos o material juntas, amanhã.

Claro!

Eu sai saltitante da cozinha, na mesma hora que o Sr e a Sra. Boot e o Sr e a Sra. Bones chegavam. Os cumprimentei, e disse:

Papai e mamãe os esperam na cozinha.

Obrigada, Lílian. eles responderam e saíram em direção á cozinha.

E aí? Mari perguntou assim que eles saíram da sala.

E aí, o que?

E aí , eles liberaram? Mary Falou

SIM!

QUE BOM LILY! elas disseram dando saltinhos na sala.

Calma, calma! Meus pais falaram que, se os seus liberarem, nós vamos comprar o material amanhã.

Que legal!

Mary digo onde você escondeu as cartas?

Ali, eu vou pegar!

Eu nós nos reunimos no centro da sala, eu apanho a minha carta e leio em voz baixa, mas alta o suficiente para que elas ouçam:

**E**SCOLA DE **M**AGIA E **B**RUXARIA DE **H**OGWARTS.

Uniforme

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho ( pretas)_

_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples ( preto ) para uso diário _

_3. Um par de luvas protetoras ( couro de dragão ou similar)_

_4. Uma capa de inverno ( preta com fechos prateados)_

_As roupas de cada aluno devem ter etiqtas com o seu nome._

Livros

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

Livro padrão de feitiços( 1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk 

História da magia _de Batilda Bagshot_

Teoria de magia de Adalberto Waffling 

Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes _de Emerico Switch_

Mil ervas e mil fungos mágicos _de Fílida Spore_

Bebidas e poções mágicas _de Arsênio Jigger_

Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat _de Newton Scamander_

As forças das trevas : Um guia de autoproteção _de Quintino Trimble_

Outros equipamentos

_1 varinha mágica_

_1 caldeirão ( estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

_1 conjunto de frascos_

_1 telescópio_

_1 balança de latão_

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo._

**L**EMBRAMOS AOS PAIS Q OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS

Gente.. Termino a leitura e emendo uma fala Vocês acreditam nisso, ou tão que nem eu... Acham que tão sonhando?

Acho que eu to que nem você Lily Fala Mary

Lílian!

Que foi mãe?

Mariene!

Quié?

Marine !

Fala?

As três aqui!

Ok! respondemos juntas, nos levantamos calmamente.

Fomos caminhando até chegar na cozinha. Papai pediu que eu explicasse com minhas palavras o que aconteceu. E foi assim: eu expliquei, depois a Mary e por último a Mari. Depois mostramos o envelope e as cartas. Eles concordaram liberar Mary e Mari e nós nos abraçamos e começamos a pular no meio da cozinha. Eles perguntaram se elas poderiam passar o resto do verão ali, papai falou que sim e nós recomeçamos a sessão de pulos, de 'não acreditos' de 'que bons!', de ' nós vamos continuar juntas!' , etc.

DIA SEGUINTE, LONDRES, DENTRO DO CARRO DE PAPAI

No dia seguinte, papai ainda não havia explicado o que ocorrera a Petúnia. Logo pela manhã, fomos à Londres pensando onde poderíamos comprar nosso material. Ao chegarmos, fomos á um bar, velho, e lá encontramos muitas pessoas vestidas estranhamente. Resolvi perguntar a um senhor que estava na bancada, mas as pessoas que entraram no bar depois chamaram minha atenção. Uma senhora de idade, uma menina de cabelos loiros e cacheados, e um menino. Cabelos negros, muito despenteados, ou simplesmente rebeldes. Olhos castanho-esverdeados envolvidos pelo aro do óculos que ele utilizava. E ele era alto e bonito. Sim, era ele: Tiago Potter, o menino que tinha roubado, nos últimos dois dias, os meus pensamentos e sonhos .

Ele corou ao me ver. Observou a garota e a senhora se sentarem e foi em minha direção e perguntou:

Então, você é bruxa?

Não era, mas sou...

Logo percebi. Entrou para Hogwarts?

Sim.. Eu recebi a carta ontem...

Veio comprar o material sozinha?

Não, minha mãe, meu pai, e algumas amigas minhas vieram comigo, só estão procurando na loja ao lado...

Aqui é um bar de bruxos. Aquela ali é a minha avó e a minha irmã, o nome dela é Anna Potter.

Ah.. Você sabe como a gente compra o material?

Sei. Vamos chamar os seus pais e as suas amigas, que eu lhes levo até lá.

Tá. Sua avó e a sua irmã não vão se importar?

Não. Anna comprou o material ontem, e vovó alega estar cansada, então eu ia sozinho.

Vem com a gente.

Mas.. Lílian, essa era a intenção! Ele disse sorrindo Vem, vou te apresentar a minha avó!

Mas..

Oi , vó, Anna, Essa é Lílian Evans, a garota que eu contei que tinha encontrado, Anna, Vó ela vai ser da minha sala!

Prazer Lílian. Anna Potter, Grifinória, 5º ano. Você não acredita se eu te contar que o Tiago passou os últimos dois dias sem parar de falar de você! Eu e a Belle não agüentamos mais!

Prazer Anna Digo olhando para o rosto de Tiago, vermelho pimentão.

Olá, Lílian! Sra. Potter, prazer conhece-la

Prazer é meu, Sra. Potter!

Bem, diz Tiago, parece que quer me arrastar dali Eu vou com a Lílian comprar meu material, tá? Vó, Anna?

Ok. Vai logo, Tiago! diz Anna

Eu e Tiago saímos de mãos dadas(N.A.: que meigo!) para fora do caldeirão furado. Entramos na loja ao lado, Livros e CDs MANIAS, e falei com papai para retirar a cambada, porque Tiago sabia onde era.

Ao sair de lá apresentei-os

Tiago, essa é Mariene Bones, Marine Boot, Minha mãe, Lavínea Evans e meu pai, Marcus Evans.

Mary, Mari, Mãe, Pai esse é o Tiago Potter.

Prazer. eles falaram uníssono, Tiago virou seu rosto pra mim e sorriu .

Você sabia que a Lily falou bastante de você para nós desde que vocês se conheceram? Disse Mari, me fazendo corar.

É! De dois dias pra cá ninguém agüenta! Eu olhei para Mary, e papai ficava variando o olhar de mim para Tiago, e nós dois coramos feito Pimentão. Parecia estar com raiva. Mamãe apenas sorria.

Vou mostrar-lhes aonde fica o Beco Diagonal Disse Tiago Sigam-me!

Tiago estava na frente do grupo. Sutilmente me puxava pela mão, os olhos sempre no caminho. Ao chegarmos, ele apanhou uma varinha e falou:

A varinha de Anna. Ela pode ser útil, as vezes. Ele apontou um beco, e nós entramos nele. Era um beco sem saída. Quando chegamos na parede, papai resmungou um:

Sabia que não podíamos confiar nesse garoto.

Tive a impressão de que Tiago escutou, porque ele pareceu sensivelmente magoado. Ele continuou contando até que..

Achei! Ele gritou.

Achou o que garoto? Disse meu pai, maldosamente

A PaSsAgEm PArA o BeCo DiAgOnAl ele disse, assim mesmo, com os dentes batendo um nos outros.

Hunfp!. resmunga meu paiNão gosto desse garoto. ouço-o dizer à minha mãe muito convencido.

Você só fala isso, porque ele gostou de Lílian, e ela dele. diz minha mãe com um sorrisoEles formam um casal muito bonitinho, se você quer saber a minha opinião.

Eu sorrio, e vejo uma parede se abrindo. Lá havia várias lojas bruxas. Muitas pessoas ( obviamente bruxas ) entupiam as portas de algumas lojas.

Venha Lily, senhor e senhora Evans, e vocês garotas, vamos para Gringotes.

Nós fomos para Gringotes. Fiquei encantada com aquele misterioso banco. Após isso, compramos os livros, alguns pergaminhos, uns três tinteiros para mim, umas três penas, e fomos comprar as varinhas da loja do senhor Olivaras.

Alo? Gritou Tiago na loja.

Ah! Olá Senhor Potter! Srtª Evans, Srtª Bones e Srtª Boot, suponho?

Sim. .respondo tímida e aceno um sim com a cabeça.

Ótimo. Varinhas suponho?

Sim. Tiago respondeu, notando que eu tinha ficado sem graça.

Qual braço da varinha?

Sou destro. Ele disse olhando para mim, Mary e Mari.

Sou canhota. Mari logo responde.

Eu também Fala Mary

Sou destra. Digo, por final.

Estiquem o braço.

Esticamos. Ele mediu Tiago com uma longa fita métrica. Logo após Mari, eu e por último Mary.

Experimente essa, Srtª Evans. Mogno, faia e coração de dragão, 28 cm. Flexível eu apanhei a varinha e fiz alguns movimentos com ela, enquanto...:

Sr Potter, experimente essa: Pêlo de unicórnio, mogno, 25 cm. Boa e flexível. ele apanhou a varinha e fez o mesmo q eu.

Srtª Boot, ébano e Pêlo de unicórnio. Flexível, 18 cm. Experimente.

Srtª Bones Mogno, faia e coração de dragão, 18 cm. Boa para transformações.

Não, não, srtª Evans! Experimente essa: Bordo e pena de fênix, 28 cm. Bem elástica.

Não Sr Potter. Experimente essa: ébano, faia e coração de dragão 26 cm. Boa e flexível

Não, não srtª Bones... Experimente essa: Ébano e pena de fênix, 18 cm. Flexível.

Muito bem, srtª Boot, achamos a sua varinha! Então será ébano e Pêlo de unicórnio, 18 cm, certo?

Ok, certo, srtª Bones, boa escolha a sua! Então será: ébano e pena de fênix, 18 cm.

Não, não. Srtª Evans... Experimente essa: mogno e pena de fênix, 18 cm. Bem elástica.

Oh! Sr Potter! Estamos quase lá, mas ainda é não! Experimente essa: azevinho e pena de fênix, 28 cm, boa e maleável.

Não. Srtª Evans. Experimente essa: Carvalho, pena de fênix, 20 cm. Meio mole.

Sr Potter, Experimente essa: mogno, faia de coração de dragão, 28 cm. Flexível, boa para transformações.

Oh, não, srtª Evans! Freguesa difícil, hein! Experimente essa: Salgueiro, farfalhante, pêlo de unicórnio,26 cm. Boa para encantamentos.

Sim, sim, excelente Sr Potter! Oh, realmente magnífico Srtª Evans!

Sete galeões cada, certo?

Oh, e obrigado, sim? Voltem sempre!

De nada. Disse Tiago, que deu um aceno e saiu.

Bem, assim que eles saíram do lugar, o Sr Olivaras ficou olhando para o espaço, como se já soubesse do que iria acontecer entre aqueles dois, a tragédia que vocês já conhecem, mas que aqui estou contando pacientemente a vocês. Vocês já devem estar se perguntando, quem sou eu? Logo vocês saberão, agora, se vocês acreditam em mim, ou não, a escolha é de vocês.

Quem sou eu? Eu VI tudo aquilo se erguer. Eu VI Voldemort crescer, eu VI ele matar tantas pessoas e eu lá, impotente.

Mas eu fui uma das pessoas que lutou contra ELE. Eu tinha que proteger meus amigos, mas foi em vão. Vários deles morreram. E o que eu mais estimava, morreu tentando ME salvar. Isso é o que eu sentia. Raiva... Mas a minha história, vocês vão ficar sabendo depois, eu preciso explicar primeiro o que aconteceu com a família Potter.

Lílian Evans

Eu, Mary, Mari, Mamãe e Papai nos despedimos de Tiago, ele me beijou no rosto e saiu com um sorriso. Corei sensivelmente, mas a pior parte ainda estaria por vir...Resolvemos comprar uma coruja pra cada. Eu escolhi uma alva, com algumas manchas negras. Já Mari escolheu um belo gato alaranjado e Mary uma coruja marrom. A minha coruja se chama Atenas, a da Mary se chama Afrodite e o gato da Mari se chama Apolo. Prosseguimos e saímos do Beco Diagonal. Assim que eu chegar em casa, mandarei uma coruja, afirmando a minha estada em Hogwarts. Estou cada minuto mais animada, mais ansiosa para o dia 1º de setembro!

_Continua..._

N.A .: _Agradecendo ao comentários_

**UsAkO-ChIi:_ Oi! Kibom que está gostando!_**

**_Desculpa a demora desse capítulo, mas eu estava chateada pq só veio um comentário..._**

**_Na verdade, eu só postei esses três capítulos por sua causa! "_**

**_Bem, eu deixei esse capítulo no mesmo capítulo que no site da ED, e espero conseguir fazer o mesmo com a floreios, ainda hj._**

_**BBB´z**_

_**Lílian Evans Higurashi**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V- Um conturbado início de ano( Parte I)**

Lílian Evans

No dia seguinte, eu amanheci muito mais nervosa, pois eu to mesmo muito ansiosa para esse... início de ano! Já pensou? Eu e o Tiago juntinhos? Na mesma sala? Ai, que sonho!

E... Como será o mundo bruxo? Será que eu vou sofrer muitos preconceitos? O Tiago não me pareceu preconceituoso...Mas, será que, como no mundo trouxa, as opiniões variam muito, também? Por que... o Tiago pode ser hiper legal, simpático, bonito, gentil, ... Ai ai, mas pode ser que existam outras pessoas que sejam preconceituosas! E se eu sofrer preconceito com os professores? Eu vou Ter que estudar muito pra essa matéria... Até mesmo porque eu nasci num lar não mágico, e não sei nada sobre magia... Eu sei que, nos primeiros dias, eu vou me sentir um peixe fora d'água, mas e se continuar assim até o final do ano? Bem, eu não preciso Ter muito medo, né? Porque... Além da Mary e da Mari, eu tenho o Tiago... Eu acho que.. SEMPRE terei Tiago...Bom, as perguntas continuaram nascendo na minha cabeça quando eu resolvi descer para o café da manhã, junto com Mary- Mari mais uma vez continuara dormindo como um bebê. Na cozinha estavam meu pai, com seu bom humor matinal, Valter, que sorriu discretamente pra mim, Petúnia, mal humorada como sempre, minha mãe, que sorria abertamente enquanto fritava as panqcas- oba, eu amo panqcas, e Cathlane Marttinne, que comia calmamente uma panqueca já fria.

Oi! Bom Dia! digo sorridente a todos os presentes.

Bom dia! repete Mary, parecendo completamente sonolenta

Ol� minha jovem e bela cunhada! Que prazer vê-la tão cedo! Bom dia!Ahn! E bom dia para você também, Boot! exclamou Válter, me fazendo corar e admirar meus belos sapatos

Bom dia Lílian, querida! Bom dia Mary! disse minha mãe

Bom dia Lily. Bom dia, Mary! disse meu pai

Hunpf- resmunga Petúnia. Eu e Mary apenas reviramos os olhos. Tomamos nosso café da manhã tranqüilamente e quando terminamos, e Mari estava chegando na cozinha, meus pais fizeram um sinal para q ela se sentasse e contou tudo a Petúnia:

O QUE? LÍLIAN BRUXA? SÓ PODE SER GOZAÇÃO! NÃO SEI COMO VCS NÃO SACARAM ISSO ANTES! É GOZAÇÃO, LÓGICO!

Não é não, querida...devia dar os parabéns a sua irmã...

NÃO! E PORQUE ELA É E EU NÃO? POR QUE EU DEVO DAR OS PARABÉNS A ELA POR SER ANORMAL?PORQUE? AHN! QUER SABER? VOU PASSAR O RESTO DO VERÃO NA CASA DO VALTER! COM LICENSA!

Petúnia, querida, não faça isso!

E VIVER AQUI, COM ESSA ANORMAL? NÃO! Eu estava a ponto de me desmanchar em lágrimas. Ia começar a chorar ali mesmo. Se Petúnia falava isso, imagina o que não iam falar na escola?

PEÇA DESCULPAS A SUA IRMÃ, PETÚNIA!

NÃO! É LÍLIAN ISSO, LÍLIAN AQUILO, PORQUE ELA TEM Q ESTAR SEMPRE CERTA? PORQUE?NUNCA SOU EU, PETÚNIA EVANS, QUE ESTÁ CERTA. EU ODEIO VOCÊS, ODEIO, ODEIO! Petúnia saiu correndo e eu comecei a chorar. Por que vc fez isso, Petúnia, por que?

Lily disse minha mãe, doce e compreensivaPetúnia está com um pouquinho de ciúmes da minha bruxinha aqui. Não fique triste, qrida... sorri e acenti com a cabeça. Neste momento, Mari acordou, os olhos inchados e parecendo que chorou durante muito tempo.

Vc ouviu Mari? perguntou minha mãe

S-s-im ela disse, soluçando lentamenteSua mãe tem razão. Não fique triste Lily. Aquela baranga ali não merece uma gota das suas lágrimas. ri suavemente. Era claro pra mim que ela também ficara chocada, e triste. Mas Mari é o tipo de pessoa que não se deixa abater. Mary também riu e saiu do estado de choque em que se encontrava. Eu me levantei, Mari andou até mim, e Mary fez o mesmo. Nos abraçamos e Mari disse:

Está fundado o Mind Mirror!Vamos subir para criar os detalhes!

Meu apelido pode ser: glad disse Mari, assim q chegamos no quarto

Eu quero clever sugeriu Mary

E o meu...-eu disse, pensativa, Innocence

N/ª: Já q vocês não moram nos EUA ou na Inglaterra, Aí vai a tradução!

Tradução:

Mind- mente, inteligência; opinião; memória; inclinação ª

Mirror- espelho

Glad- alegre, feliz, satisfeita

Clever- Inteligente, astuto, sagaz

Innocence- inocência, da simplicidade

Os apelidos vão ficar assim:

Mirror Innocence- espelho da inocência

Mirror Glad- espelho da alegria

Mirror Clever – Espelho da astúcia.

E o nome do grupo é

Mirror Mind- espelho da mente, da inteligência.

Ok! Mari disse animada Mirror Mind! Mys! Gostaram?

Sim! digo

Hun.. Os apelidos.. Todos podiam Ter Mirror antes! Tipo Mirror Clever! Vira MC

Isso! E Mirror Innocence vira MI

Mirror Glad, MG! Ok, as regras...

Isso agente define em Hogwarts, Mys.. disse

HOGWARTS! grita Mari

O que tem Hogwarts? pergunto

Hoje é dia... ela diz, nervosa.

Oras, 31 de Julho, por que?

É AMANHÃ! gritamos eu e Mari

Hãn Mary fala AMANHÃ?AAAAAAAAAIII, É AMANHÃ!

Vamos arrumar o malão! sugiro

Isso! as duas falam. Nós estávamos arrumando o nosso malão, dando graças a Deus que ninguém havia percebido o nosso pequeno surto. Normal. Eu e Mary arrumamos o malão organizadamente e caprichosamente, porém Mari simplismente enfiou tudo na mala. Resultado? A dela ficou pronta em 5 minutos. A minha e a da Mary? Umas duas horas depois... Durante o dia, eu e Mary conferimos a mala umas 5 vezes, a cada uma hora. Eu havia esquecido apenas escovas de dente, o estojo de poções e um livro de transfiguração, que logo acrescentei junto a mala. Mary havia esquecido o livro de poções e a varinha dela. E a Mari? Esqueceu os uniformes. Não me pergunte como, mas ela esqueceu a mochila, os uniformes, pijamas, alguns livros- poções, acho que feitiços e tranfiguração-deixando o malão dela absurdamente lotado.A primeira coisa que fizemos, após uma última vistoria em meu quarto, para ver se não esquecemos nada que queríamos levar, achamos somente tudo u i _isso_ /i /u da Mari. Ela sorriu sem graça e enfiou tudo no malão. Nós conferimos o malão pela última vez- eu e Mary, Mari deitou p/ dormir- e não faltava nada. Subimos e nos deitamos. O dia seguinte seria maravilhoso!

10:00. Acordamos atrasadas!

Eu e Mary acordamos ao mesmo tempo. Saímos correndo para o banheiro, e enquanto eu arrumava a roupa p/ a Mary, e escovava os dentes, Mary tomava um banho super veloz. Assim que ela saiu, se vestiu, enquanto eu entrava para tomar banho, ela arrumou uma roupa pra mim, escovava os dentes e penteava o cabelo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sai do banho, me vesti e penteei o cabelo, enquanto Mary empurrava uma sonolenta Mari para o chuveiro. Eu arrumei uma roupa para Mari e desci junto com Mary para tomar café. Surpresa. Meus pais não tinham acordado. Algo ou alguém estava contra nós, só tinha essa resposta. Mary correu para o fogão e preparou umas omeletes, rapidamente. Eu e ela engolimos as omeletes e Mari desceu já vestida e penteada para o café. Ela engoliu o café da manhã e nós voamos para o quarto de mamãe e papai, para acordílos. Não deu muito certo; havia um bilhete:

_c i Querida Lily;_

_Eu e seu pai fomos buscar Petúnia.._

_Voltaremos lá pelo 12:00_

_Amor, Mamãe. /c /i _

As coisas podiam piorar? Não. Não podiam, mas nós não íamos perder o trem. Olhamos pro relógio:10:30.Mary já estava desesperada, mas eu tive uma idéia:

Vamos chamar um táxi e pedir para que ele nos leve na estação.

Isso! disse Mary e ela subiu as escadas q davam para o meu quarto, e gritou lá de cima Mari sobe aqui para me ajudar a descer as malas, Lil arranje um Táxi!

Ok! eu disse, e saí correndo. Devo Ter parecido maluca, mas isso não importava. Um táxi! Fiz sinal e ele parou:

Posso ajudíla, mocinha?

Sim! Pode levar a mim e algumas amigas até a estação King Kross?

Mas e os seus pais?

Ahn... Eles foram buscar minha irmã muuuuiiito cedo hoje, e... nós temos um passeio na escola hoje, e a gente combinou de se encontrar na estação, mas era urgente e ele não puderam nos esperar...- disse, acho que ele notou que era uma mentira, mas mesmo assim disse:

Muito bem, pode trazer suas amigas aqui, mocinha.

Obrigada, moço- corri pra dentro de casa e gritei

Mary, Mari! Consegui! Vamos, desçam rápido!

Ok, Lily! Como nós vamos pagar?

Ahn, sei l� Mary, mas damos um jeito...

Ok. Eu tenho o resto da minha mesada aqui, e você Mary?

A gente ve na hora, Mari! Agora, vamos que a Lily já esta no táxi.

Ok.- elas saíram correndo com as malas- que eram de puxar- e entraram no táxi. Após verificarmos se não faltava nada, partimos, rumo a estação King Kross.

Lily- disse Mary quando estávamos perto- quanto vc acha que vai custar?

Não tenho idéia. Vamos esperar pra ver.

Não sei não, Lil- dessa vez foi a Mari que disse- já são 10:50, não sei se vai dar tempo.

Ai-Meu-Deus.- eu disse totalmente desesperada.Graças a Deus o motorista parou, dizendo que a estação era logo ali. Por sorte, a viagem custou 5 reais( N/A: eu sei q reais não é a moeda deles, mas assim fica mais fácil de vocês terem noção do q tá acontecendo) que foram 2 meus, 3 da Mary – a mais responsável e a única que faz a mesada durar até o fim do mês- e 1 da Mari- q foi por pura sorte, porque ela passou uns três minutos contando as moedinhas de 1, 5, e10 centavos. Foi um sufoco. Quando terminamos de pagar, Mary olhou no relógio e eram 10:54. Olhamos uma pra cara da outra e começamos a correr! Entramos na estação, disparamos até as plataformas. Plataforma 7,8,9,10... mas cadê a 91/2? Corremos até a plataforma 9 e 10 e não vimos a 91/2. Suspiramos desanimadas.10:58. Não tínhamos mais esperanças. Íamos perder o trem e a nossa única chance de ser diferentes, especiais... de se livrar daquela monotomia de inglês, matemática, história... Agora tudo isso estava perdido. Eu levantei o olhar e vi. Uma garota, de longo e lisos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos estrondosamente azuis-escuros, que seriam fácilmente confundidos com preto, magra, muito magra, pálida, e alta vinha em nossa direção apressadamente.Apressadamente era um elogio, porque ela estava praticamente correndo. A alguns passos atrás, uma senhora gorda, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros encaracolados corria, tentando alcançar a menina.

Vamos mamãe- disse a garota em voz alta- não quero perder o expresso!

Certo, querida- levantei o olhar.

Ei, menina- disse em voz alta. Ela parou e se virou pra mim.

Sim!

Vc vai pra Hogwarts?

Vou. Vc quer saber como se faz pra achar o caminho, né?É nascida trouxa?

Hãn..?

Acho que sim. Mamãe, vou entrar com ela, tá bom? Até o Natal.

Até, querida!

Vamos logo? Não quero perder o expresso!

Ok. Aquelas são minhas amigas. Elas também vão pra Hogwarts.

Certo, vamos nos apressar.-fiz um sinal e elas correram até mim, carregando as nossas malas.

Vou mostar como se faz.- ela saiu na frente e atravessou a barreira entre a plataforma nove e dez. Ficamos boquiabertas, mas eu corri logo depois, não queria perder o expresso. Mary e Mari apareceram logo atrás de mim, e a garota nos indicou o caminho. Com muita sorte o expresso ainda estava ali, imponente, mas foi por pouco. Olhamos no relógio, 11:00. O expresso iria partir. Embarcamos rapidamente e procuramos uma cabine vazia. Com MUITA sorte achamos uma- acho que o que aconteceu hoje de manhã acabou com o nosso azar por um mês- e começamos a conversar, enquanto o expresso lentamente tomava velocidade.

Bem, eu acho que não me apresentei- disse a garota- sou Nathaly ( se le Náthalí) Villagge.Tenho 11 anos e estou começando Hogwarts hoje. Qm são vocês?

Sou Lílian Evans, também estou começando Hoje!

Sou Mariene Bones.

Sou Marine Boot.

Prazer, garotas. Vcs foram nascidas não mágicas, não é?

Sim, e vc?

Sou sangue puro. Apesar de não dar muita importância a isso. Em que casa querem ficar?

Hãn- disse Mary e a Nathaly começou a explicar. No fim da viagem, já éramos muito amigas, e a Nathaly, ou Nathy, entrou pra Mirror Mind como MF, ou seja, Mirror Friend, porque ela foi nossa primeira amiga ali.

Primeiranistas por aqui!Aqui- um homem enorme gritava enquanto conversava com quatro garotos. Meu coração acelerou ao reconhecer um deles: Tiago Potter. Ele não tinha me reconhecido e eu fiquei bem quietinha, mas ele me viu...

Lílian! Ei, Lílian- Virei e me deparei com ele. Sorri e me aproximei.

Oi- disse sorrindo

Olá Eu já estava preocupado, achando que você tinha perdido o trem!

Não! Quero dizer, foi por pouco, mas não perdi.

Ahn... eu quero te apresentar os meus amigos. Esse é º..

Sirius Black, prazer em conhecê-la srta...- me disse um rapaz alto, olhos azuis escuros e cabelos negros. Parecia muito conquistador. Eu lhe sorri e disse:

Evans, Lílian Evans.

Srta Evans! Realmente encantado- ele disse, fazendo uma meia reverência e beijando a minha mão, o q me fez corar.

Chega Sirius, ela JÁ te conhece- disse Tiago arrastando o amigo pela orelha ( lembrem-se da Misty e do Brock de Pokémon. Ela faz isso o tempo todo)

Olí disse um garoto bem tímido, de olhos castanhos-claros e cabelos da mesma cor. Ele parecia bastante pálido...- eu sou Remo Lupin, Lílian. Prazer. Não note o Sirius não, é que ele quer fazer ciúmes no Tiago, porque ele falou de você o resto do verão...

Ahn... ok Remo. Prazer.- digo ficando da cor do meu cabelo. Remo me sorri, reconfortante, e disse:

Vc fica muito bonita corada.

Obrigada- digo, corando mais- se era possível-.

Eu sou Pedro Pettigrew- disse um baixinho loiro de olhos azuis que eu não tinha reparado. Sorri pra ele e disse

Olá. Bem, essas são:..

Mariene Bones!

Marine Boot...

Nathaly Villagge.

Prazer- disse Remo.- Vamos pegar um barco logo? Quero dizer, aqueles dois vão brigar muito ainda, e eu quero chegar no salão antes da seleção começar.

Ok. Vamos.- eu disse. Em um barco- em q podiam ir até 4 pessoas- fomos eu, Remo, Nathy e Mary. Em outro foram Mari, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago- eles arrastaram os dois pro barco mesmo eles brigando e resmungando. Acho que nunca vou me esquecer do que vi. Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que Hogwarts fosse magestosa, mas a vista dela no meio do lago, emergindo no céu escuro da noite é... Fantástica! Nunca vou me esquecer do q vi, nunca...

É lindo, não é- perguntou me Remo, docemente.

É... maravilhoso. Não tenho palavras..

Eu entendo. Sinto a mesma coisa...é um medo, uma ansiedade, uma alegria, tudo misturado né- perguntou Mary

Sim... é muito bom..

É sim- todos falaram em coro.

Muito bem- disse uma senhora de aspecto severo assim que chegamos aos portões do magnífico castelo.- Obrigada por trazê-los, Hagrid. Certo.- ela disse nos dirigindo a sua atenção- sigam-me.- Nós entramos no castelo, e ficamos numa espécie de 'anti-câmara'.

Eu sou a Profª. Minerva McGonnagal, Vice-diretora e profª de transfiguração. Esperem alguns instantes aqui e nós daremos início a seleção.- ela saiu e o burburinho recomeçou. Eu gelei. E se fosse tudo um engano? Eu estava assustada, e estava começando a suar frio. Era tal o meu pânico, que o Tiago se aproximou de mim e disse

Você está bem, Lily?

Não.. Eu to nervosa..

Segura a minha mão...- ele disse e pegou a minha mão.Gelei mais.Meu coração batia forte. A profª voltou e disse para formar-mos uma fila no salão. Ela explicou que deveríamos sentar no banquinho e por o chapéu, que diria a nossa casa. Ele cantou uma canção- não me lembro qual- e ela começou...

Abbutt, Alice!

GRIFINÓRIA- berrou o chapéu,e a mesa estrema a direita se explodiu em palmas e vivas. E assim foi, até que...

Black, Sirius!

GRIFINÓRIA!

Bones, Mariene!

Humnnn- disse o chapéu- boa para a Sonserina- a Mari ficou com trauma um mês depois disso- ruim para a Corvinal, péssima pra Lufa-Lufa e excelente para a GRIFINÓRIA!

Ai não...- digo

Boot, Marine!

Ruim para a Sonserina,ruim para a Grifinória, boa para a corvinal e melhor ainda para a LUFA-LUFA- passaram mais alguns, até que..

Evans, Lílian!

_Continua..._

**N.A.:_ Oi de novo._**

**_O Mal de vc postar tudo no mesmo dia, é que não tem novidades, entaum eu faço propaganda!_**

_**Leiam:**_

_**Cada coração ( IY)**_

_**Tudo em nome do amor( T/L)**_

_**Toki o Koeru no Omoi( T/L)**_

**_C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M_**

**_Gente, é facinho, é só clicar no botãozinho aí em baixo, clicar em Review e em go!_**

_**Please, please, please.**_

**_BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)_**

_**Lílian Evans Higurashi**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI- Um conturbado início de ano( Parte II)**

Evans, Lílian!

Péssima pra Sonserina, ruim para a Lufa-lufa, boa para a Grifinória e excelente para a CORVINAL- não acreditei, eu queria tanto ir para a Grifinória...fiquei longe da minha melhor amiga, que foi pra lá...me sentei num lugar qualquer e observei a seleção.

Lupin, Remo!

Ruim para a Sonserina, bom para a Grifinória, ótimo pra Lufa-lufa e melhor ainda pra CORVINAL- ai, pelo menos o Remo...

Oi Lily...

Oi Remo... queria ter ido pra Grifinória...

Eu tbm.. mas ficamos juntos, isso não é bom?

É! Pelo menos, não vou ficar sozinha!

Marttinni,Luíza!

CORVINAL

Posso me sentar aqui- perguntou uma morena de olhos azuis.

Pode, claro- eu disse, e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

Pettigrew, Pedro

GRIFINÓRIA

Potter, Tiago

GRIFINÓRIA!

Ai, ai... fiquei isolado.- disse Remo

Eu tbm., né?

Pois é.

Villagge, Nathaly.

Ótima para a Grifinória, boa pra Lufa-lufa, péssima pra Sonserina, mas excelente para a CORVINAL!

Olá, Nathy!

Oi, Lily! Oi Remo!

Olá Nathaly.

Passam-se algumas horas, e os alunos seguem para os salões comunais. Fomos caminhando até chegarmos em frente um quadro, onde uma bela mulher de cabelos prata e vestes azuis. O monitor; Marcus Donovann, nos ensinou a senha, era só bater tres vezes no quadro, que ele girava e abria uma espécie de corredor. No final desse corredor havia um outro quadro, com a mesma mulher de cabelos prata e vestes azuis, e estava escrito: Rowena Ravenclaw.

A senha é ' _brilho estelar'_- ao dizer isso, o quadro girou e deu passagem a uma aconchegante sala comunal: poltronas azuis, mesas de madeira, lareira acesa, e duas escadas circulares que levavam ao dormitório. A da direita, dava passagem ao das meninas. Subindo as escadas, encontrávamos um aconchegante quarto, listrado de azul e prata. As camas estavam cobertos por edredons quentinhos, e do jeito que tava frio, imagine, ninguém ficou no salão comunal durante muito tempo...

Começamos a procurar as nossas malas. Tive sorte, minha cama era a segunda da direita para a esquerda. Ficava na frente de uma das disputadas janelas– só tinham três– e bem perto do banheiro. A da Nathaly, era do lado da minha, a primeira da direita pra esquerda. A da Luíza ficava em frente a minha, e ao lado da minha cama ficava a de uma outra garota, que eu ainda não tinha visto...

Eu estava no salão comunal, fui a última a sair de lá. Apesar de ser sangue-puro, estava me encantando com Hogwarts.

Meu primo e meu irmão foram pra Sonserina, e meus pais também, logo eles terão um ataque por saber que eu não estou lá...

Me chamo Rafaela Malfoy, tenho 11 anos e estou no 1º ano de Hogwarts. Acabei de entrar na corvinal, e estou subindo os andares que me levarão ao meu dormitório.

Todas as minhas colegas de quarto estão em sono profundo menos...

Uma ruiva de olhos verdes.

Oi- ela pergunta

Olá. Boa noite.

Boa noite. Como se chama- ela perguntou

Rafaela Malfoy.. E vc?

Lílian Evans. Prazer.

Igualmente, Lílian.

Lílian Evans

Rafaela era alta, cabelos loiros,quase brancos de tão loiros, e um pouco crespos, aparentemente alisados, e olhos azuis-céu, um pouco aguados.

Ela era muito bonita, pensei.

Bem, eu não quero perder a aula amanhã, Até mais, Lílian!

Até- Rafaela deitou-se na cama ao lado e puxou as cortinas prateadas até envolvê-la por completo. Eu acabei me acomodando na cama também e adormeci.

No dia seguinte eu acordei bem animada, e olha que eram umas cinco da manhã, hein?

Quando levantei, arrumei minha cama caprichosamente e fui em direção ao banheiro, notei que a Rafaela já tinha levantado. Após sair do banheiro, desci as escadas e fui em direção ao salão comunal. Rafaela estava lá, jogada em uma poltrona, fitando a lareira incansávelmente.

Bom dia..- digo

Bom dia, Lílian- ela diz dando um suspiro cansado.

Tudo bem com você- pergunto e ela me sorri

Tudo. Ahn, claro, se vc não quiser levar em consideração o QUE minha família vai fazer quando descobri que vim pra corvinal. No mínimo, estou esperando um berrador.

Um berra.. o quê?

Hehehe- ela diz, rindo alegremente- um berrador. Vc é filha de trouxas, não é?

Ahn... Sou sim...

Olha, então, um berrador é, tipo assim, uma carta, em que a pessoa que envia, grava a voz gritando e quando vc abre o berrador, a voz dela é aumentada umas 100 vezes...

Hunm...que mico.

Pois é. Como vc é nascida trouxa pode ter certeza de que não vai pagar esse mico. Sortuda...

Obrigada, Rafaela.

De nada. E pode me chamar de Rafa

Pode me chamar de Lily.

Ok..

Bom dia- diz Nathy entrando no salão comunal.

Bom dia- respondi- Rafa, essa aqui é a Nathaly Villagge, Nathy, essa daqui é a Rafaela Malfoy.

Malfoy? Sua família toda não tá na Sonserina?

Ahn, sim. Mas dizem que eu sou a ovelha negra da família- ela disse, dando de ombros- fazer o que?

Ahn.. Entendo.

Vamos tomar café?

Ei, me espere- Luíza Marttinni entrava no salão, junto com Remo Lupin.

Deixem eu apresentá-los! Luiza Marttinni, Rafaela Malfoy e Remo Lupin!

Prazer- eles falaram em coro e nós descemos a escadaria em direção ao salão principal. Remo, assim que apanhou o horário, se encaminhou para a mesa dos grifinórios e se sentou com os marotos. Nós logo nos encaminhamos para a primeira aula, dividida com a Sonserina: Transfiguração.

A aula foi uma 'introdução' e foi muito divertida, interessante e...

Difícil. Principalmente difícil.

Senhor, Merlin, Deus, ou o que quer que seja, que matéria complicada!

Bem, depois de dois tempos de Transfiguração, tivemos poções com a lufa-lufa, e na última aula antes do almoço, História da magia.

Foram dois tempos de uma aula chatíssima, e muito intediante.

E principalmente: muito cansativa.

Depois de dois tempos lutando contra o sono, eu consegui fazer as anotações da aula, com muito esforço.

E põe esforço nisso.

Na hora do almoço eu não estava com fome.

Estava muito preocupada com o relatório pedido em poções...bem, a Nathy e a Rafa me acompanharam, a Mari e a Mary preferiram almoçar.

Nós nos sentamos perto do lago, debaixo de uma árvore.

E estávamos fazendo a lição de transfiguração.

é a letra 'b'- ouço uma voz no meu ouvido

Hã- me viro rápido e vejo um moreno de cabelos bagunçados atrás de mim.

É a opção 'b' nessa daqui.

Ahn... Obrigada.

Mas que é isso, Lily! Vamos aproveitar a 'folga'! Quer dar uma volta comigo?

Ahn, desculpa Tiago, mas não dá... eu preciso terminar esse dever...

Ahn Por favor...

Não dá, fica pra outra hora, ok?

Hun... não- Tiago pegou a minha mochila- todos os meus pergaminhos de poções e história da magia estavam ali dentro- e saiu correndo.

Volta aqui, Tiago- eu gritei para que ele me ouvisse- me devolve a minha mochila!

Só se vc conseguir me pegar- e ele saiu correndo na frente. Suspirei e corri atrás dele, acabei topando com a Mari e com a Mary ( N/A que tão muito sumidas! Eu pago seu caxê pra quê, hein- vejam os bastidores-)

Ai, Lily, assim vc mata alguém- disse Mari, que tinha caído no chão.

Desculpa, é que o Tiago pegou a minha mochila!

Sério? Vc quer ajuda- perguntou Mari, se recuperando rapidamente

Sim, vamos- Mary, Mari e eu começamos a correr atrás dele, que começou a passar a minha 'pobre' mochila pro Sirius e pro Pedro. Eu pulei e acabei pegando a mochila, mas ele fez coscas em mim e me empurrou- com mochila e tudo- no lago. Eles três riam muito, de doer a barriga. Mary, vendo que eu tava quase me afogando, se levantou- ela e Mari haviam caído no chão- e ofereceu a mão pra me ajudar. Já que ela não conseguiu sozinha, Mari, Rafa e Nathy- que haviam corrido do local aonde elas estavam, do outro lado do lago- logo se juntaram ao grupo pra me ajudar. Quando eu saí do lago, completamente ensopada, junto com a minha mochila, e o que tinha restado dos pergaminhos lá dentro, esperava um, ao menos, ' me desculpe Lily, foi sem querer. Quer ajuda pra se secar?'. Só isso e eu o teria perdoado, e tudo teria ficado como antes. Mas ao invés disso, sabe o que ele disse? Vcs sabem o que aquele.. aquele..._garoto_ foi **capaz** de me dizer?

Lily, a culpa não foi nossa! Quem mandou vc tentar pegar mochila? Nós íamos te devolver né?

Nem um pingo de preocupação, nem, um pingo de culpa... Segundo a Rafa, meus olhos estavam faíscando, e eu não duvido, era muito possível devido a raiva, ódio e decepção que eu estava sentindo naquele instante...:

TIAGO POTTER- eu gritei- POR QUE VC FEZ ISSO?

Ahn, ruivinha... era só uma brincadeira...

UMA BRINCADEIRA?VC TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE FEZ? EU PERDI TODAS AS MINHAS ANOTAÇÕES, TÁ OUVINDO? TODAS!

Claro que eu estou ouvindo, eu não sou surdo, sabia?

E VAI DAR MUITO TRABALHO CONSEGUIR TODAS DE NOVO, PRINCIPALMENTE AS DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA!

Ai, Pontas! Vc destruiu as anotações de história da magia da Lily!

Que tem isso, almofadinhas?

Elas são PRECIOSAS! E muito _raras._..

Ai, Lily, deixa de estresse...

AI, POTTER, NUNCA MAIS **OUSE** FALAR COMIGO- Eu prossegui e saí correndo em direção ao castelo. As meninas me seguiram, mas só Nathaly e Rafaela puderam chegar aonde eu me refugiei, o dormitório feminino do primeiro ano da Corvinal.

Lily, foi só uma brincadeira...

Pois é, Lily,uma brincadeirinha inocente..

INOCENTE? Eu acharia inocente, e nem ligaria, se ele tivesse dito: " Me desculpe Lily.." ou quem sabe um: "Não foi minha intenção, Lily." ou até mesmo um: "Foi sem querer, Lily... Quer ajuda?"

Ai... Vc gosta mesmo dele, né?

Gostar? Sim, eu realmente gostava daquele imbecil, insensível! Mas eu GOSTAVA, e não gosto! Agora, eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou tentar recuperar os meus pobres e inocentes pergaminhos!

Rafaela Malfoy

Eu e a Nathy descemos para o salão comunal. Remo estava lá, e parecia esperar algo. Logo percebemos o que ele esperava: a gente.

Como a Lily esta? Está furiosa? Brava? Nervosa? Chateada?

Ih, Remo, vai aumentando, pq vc ainda não chegou nem perto.- diz a Nathy

Ai... o pior é que o Pontas, ou melhor o Tiago, ficou desolado...

Sério- pergunto

Sério, ele disse que tudo o que ele queria, era ter um pouco da atenção dela...

Tadinho- disse a Nathy- diz pra ele que a gente vai tentar concertar o estrago, mas diz que ela tá bem brava e bem chateada.

Tá bom. Valeu...

De nada...- digo. Nós subimos novamente e a porta estava trancada. Aproximei o ouvido da porta e pude ouvir soluços.

Lily- eu disse com voz maternal. Tá chorando?

Não- ela diz em meio um soluço, e não nos convence

Podemos entrar- pergunta Nathy no mesmo tom

Não.- ela disse- eu já vou sair.

15 minutos depois, a Lil sai de olhos vermelhos e inchados. Nós descemos para o salão principal- afinal já era hora do jantar- e vimos os marotos sentados juntos, na mesa da grifinória, confabulando...

Tiago levantou da mesa quando entramos no salão. Sua expressão era preocupada, mas assim que ele viu a Lily, sua expressão mudou de preocupado para triste. Assim que eles encontraram os olhares e a Lily virou a cara, então, ele parecia prestes a chorar.

Lílian Evans

Quando o Tiago- ou melhor, Potter, vou chamá-lo assim de agora por diante- olhou pra mim, eu virei a cara, estava muito chateada com ele. A Mari e a Mary abandonaram suas mesas para se sentar ao meu lado.

Olá Lily. Não chora...- disse Mary. Luíza chegou e se sentou ao lado da Mary, que estava a minha frente. A Mari estava do outro lado da Mary e a Nathaly e a Rafaela estavam sentadas, respectivamente, ao meu lado direito e esquerdo. Ela desviaram o assunto e eu sorri e fiquei bem mais animada. É tão bom ter amigas assim! .

Autora narrando

Lílian Evans piscou os olhos com força, e tentou se lembrar onde estava. Logo se localizou:estava deitada na sua cama, na metade das férias de verão, sonhando com o que ocorrera a algum tempo atrás.

Agora, Lílian tinha 15 anos, e estava esperando uma carta de Hogwarts, com suas notas nos NOM's.

Mary e Mari estavam passando as férias em sua casa, e no momento estavam em sono profundo.

Sua insônia mais uma vez tinha atacado, como tantas outras...

Uma coruja de igreja, estava pousada no peitoril da janela, e ela estava com três pesados envelopes. Apanhei a coruja e olhei no relógio.3:59. Daqui a 6 minutos ela teria 16 anos.5. 4 minutos. Será que Mary e Mari iam acordar para desejar-lhe feliz aniversário? 1...

Lílian, agora uma jovem com 16 anos, pegou as cartas, direcionadas a elas e as amigas, e leu a sua.

Estava escrito: _ A Srta Lílian Evans._

_**Notas dos NOM´s.**_

_**Transfiguração. "O"**_

_**Astronomia "O"**_

_**Aritmancia "O"**_

_**Poções "O"**_

_**Trato de criaturas mágicas "O"**_

_**História da Magia "O"**_

_**Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas "O"**_

_**Herbologia "O"**_

_**Feitiços "O"**_

_**Runas Antigas "O"**_

_Aproveitamos para Parabenizá-la pelas excelentes notas, dignas de uma monitora como vc._

_Profª Minerva McGonnagall_

hu, Lily- perguntou Mari, sonolenta

Tá acordada- disse Mary

Sim. As notas dos NOM's cheg—

AIIIII! AS NOTAS DOS NOM's! – disse Mari

A propósito, Lily...- começou Mari

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO- as duas falaram em coro

Obrigada- eu disse.

_A srta Marine Boot_

_**Notas dos NOM´s**_

_**Transfiguração. "A"**_

_**Astronomia "E"**_

_**Adivinhação "O"**_

_**Poções "A"**_

_**Trato de criaturas mágicas "A"**_

_**História da Magia "P"**_

_**Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas "E"**_

_**Herbologia "A"**_

_**Feitiços "O"**_

_**Estudos dos Trouxas "E"**_

Mary me mostrou o boletin alegre. Logo depois foi a vez de Mari, que estava quase chorando

_A srta Mariene Bones_

_**Notas dos NOM´s**_

_**Transfiguração. "A"**_

_**Astronomia "A"**_

_**Adivinhação "P"**_

_**Poções "D"**_

_**Trato de criaturas mágicas "D"**_

_**História da Magia "D"**_

_**Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas "O"**_

_**Herbologia "E"**_

_**Feitiços "A"**_

_**Runas Antigas "P"**_

Três "D"eploráveis, Lily!Tô fritinha! E o pior é que eu queria ser auror, sabe?

Ué? Eu tbm...- digo, arqueando as sombrancelhas

Mas vcs duas tiraram "O" em poções!

Não.- disse Mary- tirei "A"

Em todo caso, "A", ou "O", os dois são aceitos em Poções, mas um "D" não é!

Ahn.. nós conversamos com o prof. Darkness podemos ver se ele libera... Vc tirou um "O" em DCAT, um "A" em transfiguração, um "A" em feitiços... dá pra entrar pra auror sim...

Não sei. Espero que sim...

Ai, agora eu to animada e... o que é isso- uma coruja marron chegou e pousou no meu colo. Eu peguei o pacotinho e soltei a coruja. Tinha uma carta e um pacote. Deixei o pacote em cima da escrivaninha e peguei a carta:

_Lil's_

_Vc esta fazendo 16 anos! Parabéns!_

_Vc é a minha melhor amiga, e eu sei que sempre posso contar com vc._

_Espero que goste do meu presente._

_Beijos, de uma pessoa que te adora muito, muito, muito, e que a cada dia descobre uma qualidade nova em vc._

_Remo Lupin._

_Ps: Não mude nunca! Seja sempre essa ruivinha esquentada, amiga, companheira e forte, mas só nós sabemos o quanto vc é frágil._

Lílian sorriu a simples menção do nome "Remo Lupin". Rolavam boatos de que eles estavam tendo um rolo, mas ela sabia que era mentira. Pegou o embrulho e abriu.

Nossa! Como ele adivinhou que era exatamente ISSO o que eu queria?

Que tal porque...- respondeu Mary tediosamente

Vc é viciada em livros- disse Mari- eu nem acredito que vc passou pra ser artilheira da Corvinal, não desgrudando dos livros.

Nas mãos da ruiva, estava um livro azul, encardenado em couro e com um título "_Maldições e Bênçãos. Tudo o que vc precisa saber."_

Assim que a ruiva levantou seus olhos verdes para a janela, viu duas corujas: uma marrom, com manchas pretas e uma toda preta.

A marrom carregava dois pesados envelopes, e um embrulho, e a preta, três envelopes e dois embrulhos. Resolveu começar pela preta.:

_Ruivinha esquentada do nosso coração,_

_Feliz aniversário._

_Continue assim, e..._

_Não mate o Pontas ainda não, certo?_

_Sem ele, com quem eu vou armar as coisas, e azarar o Ranhoso?_

_O Remo é certinho demais pra isso..._

_Beijos do bruxo mais bonito, gostoso, maravilhoso, PERFEITO de Hogwarts, não, do MUNDO!_

_Sirius Black._

O QUÊ?

Sirius Black, veja bem, SIRIUS BLACK, escrevendo pra mim? O.O

Me desejando FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO?

Como ele sabe que meu aniversário é hoje?(N.A.: Lílian totalmente boquiaberta.do tipo, EU.AH? eu não sabia que era o Sirius e...-Cortam o microfone da autora)

_Lil's,_

_Feliz aniversário._

_É uma pena eu Ter viajado pro Egito, e não poder Ter ido pra sua casa... _

_Se não, eu já sei até com quem vc vai casar..._

_Hehehe_

_TIAGO POTTER!_

_Beijos_

_Luíza Marttinni ( ou Lu) _

_( Mais embaixo)_

_Lil's,_

_Feliz níver, miga!_

_Vc é DEZ! Naum, MIL!_

_Concordo com a Lu, foi uma pena a gente Ter viajado..._

_Vc já resolveu perdoar o Potter?_

_E a mim?_

_Pow, afinal eu naum sabia que vc gostava dele, por isso eu fiquei com ele..._

_Desculpa, Lil's.._

_Bem, FELIZ NÍVER!_

_Beijos da_

_Michelle Marttinni ( Mi pra vc)_

_PS: segue o nosso presente, de embrulho branco._

Michelle Marttinni, era irmã da Luíza. Tem a minha idade, apesar de ser alguns meses mais velha, tem olhos castanhos, e cabelos negros muito encaracolados. É meio gorda, mais muito legal. É da casa da Grifinória, e havia ficado com o Potter, no segundo ano. Eu havia ficado meio que sem falar com ela, mas já estou voltando ao normal.

Ainda tinha um envelope naquela coruja. De quem seria?

_Oi Lil's!_

_Feliz aniversário, amiga!_

_Aqui estava eu, na França, pensando num jeito de escrever pra vc, já que a minha coruja estava entregando uma carta a mais de uma semana quando a linda coruja do Black- pode anotar que isso foi um milagre, NUNCA mais chamo alguma coisa do Black de linda, Humpf, aquele arrogante, nojento...- passa por aqui. Achei que o idiota tinha escrito alguma coisa idiota para mim- COMO SEMPRE- mas quando vi que era endereçado a vc, eu dei três pulinhos e enviei esta carta, que vc tá lendo agora._

_Bom, o presente de embrulho azul é meu, e eu espero sinceramente que goste._

_Beijos, e eu te adoro._

_Nathaly.( Nathy pra vc)_

Nathaly! A Nathaly lembrou!

Eu me pus de pé rapidamente, e peguei o primeiro pacote, o branco, da Lu e da Mi.

Era um conjunto da floreios e borrões, com tudo o que tinha direito! Pergaminhos, tinteiros, penas, e livros! Muitos livros! De _Hogwarts: uma história_, a _Mil e uma poções para beleza_, vários jeitos, tipos e feitios. SIMPLESMENTE um sonho!

Resolvi abrir o pacote da Nathaly. Mari e Mary já estava entediadas de ver tantos e tantos livros, mas ficaram atrás de mim, pra poder ver o presente.

Abri. Era um vestido muito lindo, e tinha um bilhete, dizendo:

_Eu acho que combina com seus olhos, Lil's._

_Nathy._

Gritos excitados de Mari e Mary.

O vestido era longo, ia até o chão. Um tomara-que-caia, verde-musgo, que ajustava na cintura e ia formando belas voltas. Muito, muito, muito, muito, muitíssimo LINDO!.

Enquanto Mary e Mari babavam, eu procurei o próximo envelope:

_Querida Lily,_

_Vc esta fazendo 16 aninhos!_

_Parabéns, eu te adoro e vc sabe disso._

_Vc é uma das minhas melhores amigas, e se existe uma pessoa que eu posso dizer que foi um anjo em minha vida, essa pessoa é VOCÊ!_

_Parabéns, Lily querida!_

_Que Merlin abençoôe esse dia tão especial pra mim e pra vc!_

_Bem, deixa essa choradeira de lado e vamos aos babados!_

_BABADO FORTE: eu estou passando as férias na casa dos Potter- segue a carta do Potter- e NINGUÉM MERECE!_

_Bem, sou prima do Sirius, né?_

_FAZER O QUE?_

_Bem, beijão miga, e seja sempre essa garota que vc é!_

_Rafaela Malfoy ( ou Rafa)_

_Ps: veja meu presente._

Sorri, era bem típico da Rafa. Fui até o pacote e o abri.

Era um lindo livro encadernado em couro, mas como não havia título, eu virei a capa.

Dentro da primeira página, em letras garrafais, estava escrito:

_Agenda bruxa._

_Dedicatória: Olá Lil's!_

_Eu amei essa agenda, então comprei uma pra vc tbm!_

_Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, te ensino como se usa._

_Beijos_

_Rafa._

Alegre, mais curiosa, pus o livro em cima da mesa e procurei o outro envelope:

_Querida Lílian;_

_Vc pode dizer que não. Mas é verdade. Vc pode não me ouvir. Mas é verdade. Vc pode nem ler. Mas é verdade._

_Eu realmente GOSTO de vc. Antes eu achava que era um amor infantil, uma besteira, uma idiotice que ia passar com o tempo._

_Não passou._

_Sinto muito por aquilo que aconteceu no 1º ano. Desculpe- me, não sei nem o que dizer..._

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Bom, acho que não tem mais nada mesmo para eu dizer.._

_Espera tem sim:_

_Eu sinto a sua falta, Lily.._

_Tiago Potter_

_Ps: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps1: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps2: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps3: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps4: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps5: Quer sair comigo?_

_Ps6: Quer sair comigo?_

**N.A.: _ Aproveitem a última semana do Tiaguito meigo, fofo, e romântico.. a partir dessa atualização, ele não fica fácil..._**

**Tiago: Oie! Consegui falar!**

**Autora:Não! Nããããããããããão! Já não basta em TNA que vcs se entrometem não?**

**Tiago: Ahn.. não..É tão divertido!**

**Sirius: Pois é, Pontas. É muito legal.**

**Autora ajoelhando e erguendo as mãos: Meu Merlin! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?**

**Remo: Não sei, Lilly. Apesar de não ser Merlin, vc não tem culpa de nada, assim como eu... pense que eu os agüentei por sete anos...**

**Autora Abraçando o Remo: Pois é, Remo, o que nós fizemos para merecer isso?**

**Tiago Entrando no meio do Remo e da Autora, e fazendo a última cair no colo do Sirius: Que pouca vergonha é essa? Temos menores lendo.**

**Autora tentando se levantar: Calem A Boca! Eu sou a Autora por aqui**

**Sirius olhando marotamente para a autora: É mesmo... Quer sair comigo?**

**Autora caindo de novo de cara no chão: QUÊ?**

**Sirius Rindo e ajudando a autora a se levantar: Quer sair comigo?**

**Autoraaceitando a ajuda de Sirius e de boca aberta: hãn..?**

**Tiago: Ei! Para com isso, Sirius...!**

**Sirius: Ihh! É mesmo! Eu esqueci que o Pontas gosta dela! Esqueçam disso antes que eu apanhe!**

**Tiago se levanta e bate no Sirius com uma almofada.**

**Sirius devolve, mas acerta no Pedro.**

**Que devolve e acerta no Remo.**

**Travesseiros voando por tudo o que é canto...uLu**

**Autorase abaixando de um travesseiro voador: bem gentedá um pulo esse é o fim do capítulo de hoje, Ai! Sirius, eu vou te matar levou um travesseiro do Sirius na cara mas comentem, e no próximo capítulo, vcs vão ver a zona do quarto da mamãe...**

**Remo se escondendo para poder digitar um pouco: então temos que ir... tchau! E comentem!Comentários direcionados serão respondidos por nós.**

**Sirius enfiando um dos travesseiros sobreviventes na cara do Remo para poder digitar:A autora vai sair comigo, pessoal... lendo o que Remo escreveuÉ mesmo.Já vi que vou Ter milhões de comentários pra responder, afinal, eu sou perfeito! Ahn, é mesmo... minhas queridas fãns, não tenham muito ciúmes, sabem.. é que... não tem outra explicação, sou PERFEITO!..Beijos, para todas vocês! Sirius faz uma saída teatral, andando sobre um tapete vermelho e mandando beijinhos para o nada**

**Tiago empurrando Sirius que cai em cima do Remo no meio de seu devaneio: Bem, gente, eu sei que vou Ter..lendo o que Sirius escreveu TRILHÕES de comentários para responder, então, estou aguardando, todas as grifinórias, Lufa-lufas, Corvinais, e até Sonserinas, ok? Beijos! T. Potter Tiago faz uma saída espetacular, lançando um monte de fogos do Filibusteiro, e mandando beijos para o vento**

**Pedro: Bem, tchau gente. Comentem.**

**Autora pensando " quando é que eu vou fazer uma nota descente?": Bem gente, acho que é só. Beijos e.. lendo o que Tiago e Sirius escreveram O QUE? QUANDO EU DISSE QUE VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ?**

**Sirius com a voz abafada: Nos meus sonhos...Lilly!**

**Autora bufando de raiva: Ignorem o que ele disse, e... **

**BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)**

**lendo um detalhe **

**Tiaaaaaaaaaggggggoooooooo PPPPooooottttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!**

**Lílian Evans Higurashi**


End file.
